blood dogs
by gaaraswolfgirl
Summary: riki inubaka,the last of her clan.the clan was hit by a sickness that killed them all.now she and the 6 dogs that are left stride to find a cure. naruto,Ginga Nagareboshi Gin cross over.not fallowing the plot of the storys. REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

Blood dogs

disclaimed: I only own riki inubaka and shion let make that clear. All other character belong to Yoshihioro Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.

______________________________________________

"Benizakura! Attack!" I shouted

benizakura sprung from his defense position and attacked the enemy dogs. Just the 3 of us ageist 20 dogs. Shion was still a puppy and losing badly to the 5 dogs he was up ageist. the white akita puppy couldn't take much more. Benizakura had ten holding him down. He would throw them off and they would jump rate back on him. I was up ageist the 5 dogs and a man that had nothing to do with me. Yes this was my first fight.

An hour before the sickness that had plage our village and its dogs had taken hold. Many of the dogs were sick only 6 out of the 40 dogs in the clan were healthy. Then the dogs turned on there masters and each other. Killing mindlessly, 20 dogs with the infection were still alive and I was fighting them. All I could do was pray mother and fathers dogs came back. Benizakura, shion and I couldn't hold out much longer. The dogs were al over us now it seemed that we would surly die. one dog had passed out but the other dogs were nowhere near passing out or dying.

Out of know where ben and cross my parents dogs came into the fight they threw down dogs left and right. I could here them but I could not see them. But as it turned out they had came to late. A mad dog that was my uncles took hold of my neck. It got harder and harder to breath as the blood ran down the sides of my neck. I was closet to death and the world around me was fading. I closed my eyes, now I was very sleepy.

"Riki-chan!" a voice shouted. I sounded like a child about 7. Shion was almost a year and going on 7.

I entered the darkness ready. I was 18 and still didn't know how to fight. I brought shame to the clan. The leaders daughter was a week, not fighting, coward.

"Your not going to die here are you?" what was this voice.

A dog appeared infront of me. I had never seen him before around, well anywhere.

"Well are you?" he asked he was an older dog. Probably an English setter.

"W-who are you?" I asked

"Anser my question!" he commanded

" n-no I don't want to die!" I exclaimed

"Then don't." he said

he faded away. Parents replaced him.

"Be strong, my child." my mother said

"Make us proud." my father said

they faded away then.

"NO! Come back..." I said

the English setter replaced them.

"Who are you, whats going on?!?" I screamed at him

"I will lend you power enough to activate your khaki genki." (will some one plz tell me how to spell this?)

"Then who are you?" I said

"That is not important, go and save the only members left of your family." he said

"Hay!" I said and the world got light again

the dog still had ahold of my neck. It was true I didn't not want to die. I surge of energy flowed threw my vanes.

"Riki-chan! Fight help us!"

"Ben?" I said. The mad dogs held all of the serving dogs dogs in place.

"Hai, help!" he said. now I under stood. This was my keki genki.

"I'm coming!"

'Use my strength, make a hand sign!' the English setters voice said.

Hand sign, hand sign. What could I use?

'I've got it!' I thought

"Transform!" I shouted

I became a dog! A real dog! it worked!

I reached down and with my fangs ripped my uncles dog off of my neck. I threw him far and into a building. He lay there dead, blood sprayed the ground red.

So I could do this!

I took the others and flipped them off. They got back up but I was on my way to free ben of the dogs that held him.

I crushed Anothers dogs head and cut ones trachea open with my fangs. Dogs fell in my path as I made my way to Benizakura.

I head butted a dog and cracked his scull, I bit open major veins and some bleed to death. By the time I got to shion, 3 dogs were left. One held him and the other two made a lung at me. Ben took one down cross got the other. I grasped the last infected dogs shoulder and cracked it open. Blood spattered on shions white fur. He fell over

and died.

"Nice work, riki-chan." cross said in her happiest tone.

"Hai, very nice work." Benizakura said.

True I still bead but I was happy, then the happy melted away.

I transformed back into a human and threw my arms around the closest dog to me, ben. The grate Dane put his head on my shoulder in attempt to hug me back. I sobbed.

"Riki-chan what wrong?" shion asked

"Every one is dead." Benizakura said simply

Shion's head dropped. Cross came up and hugged my other shoulder. Benizakura's solemn look was enough for comfort.

It was true. I was truly the last if the inubaka clan. My parents, my cousins, aunts, uncles, they were all gone.

Crying seemed to make it better somehow. Blood mixed with tears as it stared to rain. The dirt that was under me became mud. I cried until I had no more tears.

"come on guys," I sniffed "lets go in."

the dogs and I walked into what was my old house. I walked to my room and shut the door. I just want in the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood dogs chapter 2

Disclaimer: go read the one in the first chapter.

______________________________________________

I was done sulking. It was time to be the dog/person I knew I could be. I was going to be brave and make my parents proud. But how? I thought for a while then finally came up with something. I would find a cure for the sickness that kill so many here. That was what I would do. I would be useful and make my parents proud. What if other dogs had this? I could go down in history for this.

I unlocked the door and burst from my room.

"Ok everybody! I have a plan!"

they looked at me.

"Plan for what?" cross asked

"This. The sickness. What if other dogs have this? We could find a cure!"

"How?" ben asked

I don't know yet but we'll figure it out!"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm with her." Benizakura said

"Well then we don't have much choice since your now the leader of the clan riki, ok, let find a cure." ben finished

"Hai!" they all shouted

(If memory serves hai means yes)

"Ok then, lets start by getting blood samples." I said

I went and got a fue needles from the hospital and took samples of infected dog blood. We got back to the house and it hit me.

"Hay you guys how do I test this?"

none of the dogs seemed to know.

"I didn't think of how I was going to test this." I said, this depression never seemed to end.

"Its ok, Riki-san," cross said "I know someone who can help."

"Who?" I said eager for answers

"His name is Mushashi. His owner worked for the hospital. He ran from here when the dogs first stated to attack.. Why I do not know. But he is not a coward! He may be able to help us and his master my still be alive."

"Right then lets find mushashi!" I said

"What are you going to do with that then?" ben said referring to the blood samples.

"Well put them in the freezer!"

ben cocked his head to the side then sighed "ok"

we cleaned out the freezer in our basement and put the samples in.

I packed some dry foods like corn chips, apples and dry dog food (for the dogs) and we set out.

We walked for an hour or so then we came to a fork in the road.

"Well leader witch way do we go?" ben asked

"Why am I deciding, ben?"

"You're the leader, you decide."

"Why, your older (he's like 46 in dog yeas) and plus you know the area. I've never ben out of the village."

"You're the leader. The human is always the boss in the partnership. You're the only human left in the clan so your leader."

"But-" I said

"No butt"s" he said.

I stood their Infront of ben and let it all sink in.

This was a big step in my sheltered life.

"B-ben, I-I'm not ready for this?!?"

"Yes you are. You're the leaders daughter and now you are our leader. You have the strength."

"Riki-chan," Benizakura said "toughen up. Just because I am loyal to the clan does not mean I am loyal to you. Dog up and be a leader. Have pride in what you do. Lead with power."

"........." I was speechless

"Be strong, Riki-chan!" cross said

"I'm ready to go on an adventure. Take us on a grate one, Riki-chan!" shion said

"Where all behind you on this, Riki, well catch you if you fall." ben said

"you guys." I said tearing up

"Don't cry." ben said

"I'm sorry ben, I just-"

"Its ok. Stop apologizing. "

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Alright, lets go left, to Kirigakure no Sato!" I said

"Um Riki-chan not to discourage you but Kirigakure no Sato is to the right." ben corrected

"Right then!" I said not letting my bad since of direction get in the way.

The group set out to the right path witch took them to the east. Our small village is located in the upper part of stone country. So it would be about 5 or 6 days if we ran to Kirigakure. With my little training I could only run for about 5 or 6 minutes. Ironic no? (No = yes in french, I think)

I started to pant. The world got dark again. I was close to passing our from lack of air to my lungs.

I felt my self fall to the ground and then nothing.

Then their I was again. In my world in witch I was the old setter and my parents.

Their was the setter just as I had thought.

"Back again?" he asked

"Yes." I answered

"I apologize." he said

"Why, what did you do?" I asked

"I didn't tell you my name before, its smith." he said

"Smith.... hay why am I here?!" I said frantically "am I going to die again?"

"No. You come here every time you losses consciousness."

I heaved a sigh of relief

"I will lend you more power." he said ans started to glow green. The green shot a bream at me and hit me. I felt the surge in my veins again.

"Thanks" I said and left that place

I woke up in a felid, the dogs around me.

"Riki-chan are you ok?" cross asked

"Hai I'm fine. Lets go." I said

"But-"

"Are you doubting your leader?" I asked her

she just smiled and said 'no'.

We took off again and finally got to the capitol of the stone village.

There it lay in ruins.

"What happened ben?"

"I have no idea. It could have been a fire or something else..."

oblivious to it, a small clay spider crawled in out direction.

Bens ear twitched as it came closer.

He gasped "Deidara?! Whats going on here?"

"Who?" I said

"Deidara, he was friends with your father. Thats one of his spiders." ben said

the spider clawed closer and closer.

Then BOOM

the tiny clay spider exploded and scattered the 5 of us away from each other.

By then I was already in dog form. The energy and power that smith had lent me still pulsed threw my veins.

A large, what looked to be clay bird flew over head.

"Thats Deidara!" ben shouted

"how do we catch him?!" I shouted

"Use you strength as a dog. Pull chakra to your paws. Aim for the bird and jump."

"Hai!" and thats exactly what I did.

I jumped and aimed for the bird. As much chakra as I could manage to my paws but I didn't make it. It looked as if I was to fall to my death, but Benizakura grabbed me at last minuet.

"Careful" he said

he flipped me around and I stuck to the bird.

We were under the bird on his stomach and Deidara didn't seem to know.

The dogs looked at me strange.

"What?" I asked

"Riki-san are you felling ok?" cross asked

"Fine, why?"

"Um, because ben has your arm." she said

I quicky looked to ben, who had a human arm in his mouth.

I looked down as something wet ands sticky fell on my face. (Rember there upside-down ) blood. I was bleeding at the place the leg (or arm in this case) connects to the shoulder.

"It must have ben blown off when the spider exploded." cross said

"So how did I transform?"

"It's a leaders genes. You did a one handed transformation! Good job leader! " Benizakura exclaimed

"So what do we do?" I said freking out

"Weight. I may heal." cross said.

We rode the reset of the way in silence. We landed outside of I large cave. The 'door' witch was actually a giant rock opened and the bird and Deidara walked in.

We lessened to the conversation at hand.

"I'm back from my mission un."

"Good. But it looked as if you have some tag alongs. "

"What are you taking about un?"

the bird beneath us shrank and we fell to the ground. Rock. Thing.

"Damn un. I thought I got rid them." Deidara said

he reached his hand back to his back pocket.

I transformed back into a human. Arm still bleeding.

"Weight! I'm from the inubaka clan, I have come to understand you are Deidara."

"What of it un?"

"I am the daughter of disuke."

"Disuke un? Isn't he and the rest of his clan dead un? Why should I believe you?"

"Yes, my father and clan are dead. I'm the last one left."

"Likely story un. Say hi to daddy for me." He said

that struck a nerve. I collapsed.

"FINE KILL ME! END MY MISERABLE EXISTENCE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"No, riki-chan!" Ben screamed

but of course all deidara herd was a bark.

'Ben? If she has ben then she must be disuke's daughter.'

Deidara thought.

Deidara walked to Riki and held his had out to help her up.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding un. Yes I am deidara. I am an artiest un, Art is a bang. And your father was my very best friend."

I looked up tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry un, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll help you get up."

He continued to hold out his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"I'm sorry un." he said again

(Ok you people are going to say 'oh he acts so OOC.' OH WELL! Thats his best friends daughter, of course hes going to act different!)

"It ok.... I gess."

"What happened to your arm un?"

"What?" I said. The power smith had given me was fading.

"I said what happened to your arm un?"

"What?" I asked again. The world was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Its blood loss! Look at her!" cross said

(only riki understands what she's saying, to the rest its "bark, bark")

then the world went black and I fell over.

______________________

"It seems you come here a lot?" smith again.

"Yes, why did I pass out this time?"

"Blood loss." smith said

"Weight you can pass out from that?"

"Yes and you can die from it to, but you don't need to worry. Those people are patching you up. They just gave you a blood transfusion and sewed your arm back on. You should be waking up soon."

"Ok, thank you for the information."

"Yep, but it looks like I spoke too soon." he smiled and I opened my eye to see and odd looking man standing over me.

"Riki-chan your awake!" shion squealed

"shion...." I groaned

the man laughed.

"You were this close to death and all you can think about is the puppy?" he laughed again

"My name is kakuzu. I sewed your arm back on."

"Nice." was all I said

He made a face and acted as if he didn't know how to respond.

(I don't know anything about the personalities of the rest of the akatsuki, yes that means OOCness)

the man, kakuzu left, and I lay their in bed, shion cuddled into the crook of my neck.

'Old man smith, are you there?' I thought

'Yes I'm here.' he replied

'ok, cool, I can talk to you in my head! Ok anyway can you lend me some strength? I want to get up.'

'No child' he said 'stay in bed. When you are week, I am week.'

I was unhappy but at least I was alive. This being brave and being a leader stuff was hard. I sighed. Ben opened the door with his nose and walked in. He sat down near my bed.

"You did very well." he said

"No I didn't. In fact I haven't done anything."

"Thats not true. I couldn't have lasted that long with out collapsing of blood loss. You are confident. You are-"

"Ben! No I'm not. Thats not true, you could to have. Stop Tring to make me feel better. I want to sulk."

"Thats nit what a leader should do."

"Maby I don't want to be the leader anymore."

"What about trying to fix the disease? If you don't become the leader then the clan will fall apart."

"What clan?!?! its just me and that dude and his dog we can't even find!"

Ben got up then and left.

I lay their for hours. To the point where I couldn't stand it. The door was still open and every so often one of my

dogs would pass by. There was lots of arguing between two men named hidan and sasori. They were loud, rather hidan was loud. I got kinda scared. Strange men, strange house, and where was Deidara? Shion and I talked. He seemed sad. I healed fast. Faster than normal. Smith must be doing it. The stitches in my arm itched. I didn't scratch them in fear they would come out.

'Old man smith, I'm getting up! I want to see what its like!' I said

'Fine.' he answered

I got to the door but hesitated to go out. I was still scared.

'Whats wrong? I though you were getting up.' Smith mocked

I mustered up enough courage to take a step. It was easy after that. I walk in the direction of the arguing. Crazy yes, a normal person would run away from yelling. Then again I was not normal. Plus I wanted to impress smith with my bravery.

"Riki-chan, how are you feeling?" I turned my head to a door on my right. Deidara was coming out of it.

"Fine."

"Good!" he chirped

it seemed out of place. I knew my fathers best friend was a criminal, I just didn't know they acted like this.

We walked down the hall and into what I assumed to me an office. Hidan and sasori were fighting behind a closed door. Meaning they were louder than I had thought. Deidara opened the door to the office. (Go to the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

Blood dogs 3

the office was long. The minute the door opened hidan's loud mouth shut up.

"Riki-chan, go ahead in." deidara pushed me forward.

I brought my arms up to my chest. My legs buckled and bent. The equivalent to having my tail between my legs. I shook. 8 others were in the room. There was a wooden desk at the end of the office. A man sat in a chair at it. A woman stood next to him. Deidara shut the door and took a spot on the wall where the rest of the men were lined up. I shook harder. Scared. Very scared.

'Riki! Snap out of it! You are strong! Don't stand there and shake! Be brave!' smith yelled at me in my head. The old dog was rely getting on my nerves. 'Shut up!' I spat back at him.

"You shake." the man at the desk said. His face engulfed in shadow of the dark room, only lit by a candle.

" so this is was the only survivor? of the strong and mighty inubaka clan has to show? I hardly believe it. You are pathetic." That is what he said. I was taken aback.

"N-no. I- I am strong..." I said shaking less

"No you are not. You are week. See how you shake?" he said

"No! I demand to know who it is that insults me so!" I said. Clan heritage taking form. "No one insults my clan in such manor. Who are you!? I demand to know!"

"Riki-chan!" shion said " you are a leader!"

"Do not talk back to me." the man said.

"Who are you! Tell me!" I shouted

"Do not rase your voice." he said

"You do not tell the head of the inubaka clan what to do! You are not my boss, and you are not my father! I refuse to listen to anyone but ben, smith and myself! You do not tell me what to do!" the pride of my clan shone thew.

He began to clap. I looked dumbstruck.

"Very good. That was interesting. You went from shaking to telling me off." he laughed. It sound evil. " I am the leader and you will address me as s-"

"No! I already told you! I am the leader!"

"Do not talk over me. I am the leader of the akatsuki and you will address me as so. That is final. You have been taken here now you must stay..... you are very lucky. Normally you would have been killed."

what the leader did not tell Riki was that Deidara had threaten to kill himself and the rest of the akatsuki in an explosion if she was not able to stay.

'Ask him his first name!' smith said

'No, I told you to shut up!' I snapped again

'Ask him!' smith urged

"Fine!" I said out loud "leader of the akatsuki what is your first name?" I said

"..." he did not anser

"Anser me." I said. This was a command

"Riki-san don't push it un!" Deidara whispered

'I've had it with this disrespectful young shit!' smith said obviously mad.

Then I lost control of my body. Then hand sing 'dog' was made with my hands

"Smith stop!" I shouted

'No!' he said

"Separate!" my voice combined with his.

a man maby in his 60's appeared beside me. Dog ears a tail. Nothing unusual. The English setters ears were pinned back. Tail stuck out.

"Smith stop! Don't over react!" I yelled. He refused to listen.

"You young shit! Who the hell do you think you are god!?"

"Well, yes." The leader said plainly

"you stupid young shit! I'll teach you a lesson!" smiths gaze caught the akatsuki leader's. about 3 minutes later, the leader collapsed. Smith disappeared back into my body.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't do it I swear I wasn't in control!" the leader was helped up by the woman. He stared. The rest of the akatsuki stared also.

"You may call me pein." the leader said

I gess this meant I won.

"How did you do that?" he asked

"I didn't smith. He. Smith did that on his own. I didn't tell him! Believe me! I didn't! He took control of my body!"

pein looked disappointed.

"Well, who is smith?"

"The dog, man, whatever! He lives in my body, as like apart of me. He gives me strength, he's the source of my courage."

"I see. Well, it looks as if you are fit to be a maid. Dismissed. Itachi take her to your room." pein said "Riki, wasn't it. You share a room with itachi."

"Why?"

"Budget cuts."

I sweet dropped.

I fallowed the man call itachi to his room. Shion fallowed. My other dogs were nowhere to be found.

"Where is your training room?" I ask itachi before we were even there. He looked at me funny. Then pointed to a hall way on the right.

"Shion!" I said and took off running down the hall. It brought me to a large room. It resembled outside. It was in the shape of a dome. A large group of trees in the center. Some Grass. Mostly dirt. There were ruts in the ground from previous fights. My dogs sat on the wall. Just where I thought they would be. After all, I needed training.

"Ben! You should have seen Riki-chan! The way she stood up to thats man! It was so cool!" shion shouted

ben stayed silent.

"Ben. I take back what I said. I do want to be the leader. I want to show the world I'm not week, not just pein." I said

ben nodded

"Leader, I want to fight you." Benizakura. Blunt as ever.

"Fight me? Why?"

"Training."

"Hai." I said and made my hand sign. I made my transform dog a Kai-ken, To show bravery. Benizakura stood in a battle ready position. I stood across from him. Also ready to fight.

"Ready!" ben said "fight!"

Benizakura charged and attempted to bite me. I dogged and bit him. I stayed biting down. He reached his great head back and grabbed my leg. He ripped me off along with some of his skin. he stayed on my leg. He shook me back and forth. my head hit the ground rapidly, until he final thew me across the room into a tree. At this rate I would not win. Dirt stung my wounds. Then I saw it. most of the akatsuki stood by the door. They were watching us fight. Now I had an audience. I couldn't lose.

"Riki get up! Find a straightedge!"ben shouted

The dirt rely stung. Dirt! That was it! I could use the dirt and dust to create a cloud so I could strike. I ran full speed at Benizakura. Just as I set up for an attack, I jumped to the side dodging a would-be counter blow. I ran in circles around Benizakura. The dusk kicked up. Lots of it to. When I was happy with the dust I lunged. Blood spattered. I felt it on my body. I latched on under his neck. He dug into my shoulder. Large tosa jaws digging into my bone. Then I decided to transform back. I poofed back to human still holding on. I grabbed his paws and pulled hoping they would come out from under him. They refused. I had almost lost. All Benizakura needed to do was snap my bone.

"Benizakura, you've won. Let go." ben said

Benizakura refused to let go.

"Benizakura."

he bit down harder

"Benizakura!"

then my shoulder snapped. It hurt like hell.

"Kuso!" ben said "riki! Hes having a flash back from when, he was a battle dog! He don't know it's you he's biting! To him your gust another dog!"

"What do I do?" I asked

"You half to win!"

"Win!?!" I couldn't win ageist Benizakura. The tosa weighed about 150 pounds and was extremely strong.

"Ok, little girl, this was cute when you were fighting, but your bone broke, tell the dog to let you go." the metic that sewed my arm!

"No! Get back! He'll bite you to! He's having a flash back! He thinks he's back in the fighting ring!"

The metic stood back. This would be next to impossible. I could not win, and I knew it.

'Think riki! What could beat a tosa inu!'

'How about another tosa?' Smith suggested

'Smith! thank you so much!"

I made another transformation sign. A large tosa dog replaced my tiny body. I resumed my grip on Benizakura's neck.

"Take this!" I said

my grip tightened and with all my remaining power flipped Benizakura. He let go my shoulder and I jumped back. Panting I layed down. (When a tosa lays down in the ring it means they give up) Benizakura saw and stopped attacking. He walked off into the forest. I transformed back. I lay sprawled out on the ground. The metic walked my way again. Cross jumped out in front of him snarling.

"Cross back off." I said

"No. These are Ben's orders ." she said calmly thew bared teeth.

"Ben, tell her to stop." I said

"No."

"No!? Whats thats supposed to mean!?" I exclaimed

"Stop talking to the dogs and tell them to back off. I need to treat your shoulder." the metic said, his name escaped me still.

"Ben, I'm the leader tell her to back off!"

"No." ben replied again "walk to the infirmary your self."

"Ben ! So help me Kami! If I get up I'll kick your little brown doggie ass!"

"So be it." he said

"Ok this was cute at first, now you sound like your crazy."

"Shut you mouth human! I'm talking here! Weight your turn to be spoken to." Why I had just called him human when I was also a human beat the heck out of me.

"But your shoulder."

"I'm in the middle of argument." I snapped

"Ben, help me up, I command you. Listen to your leader!"

"Prove your position. Be strong and walk."

"Bastard. I can't get up. I only have one good arm."

"Use it." ben walked away. I told him I need training but this was over the edge.

It took all my strength to get up. When I finally did. Cross backed off. "Walk." ben said. I glared at him.

I had to walk on my own to the infirmary. The medic fixed my arm. Calling him MR. Metic was good enough for me.

My ebony haired room mate carried me to our room. He sat me on a twin bed across what I assumed to be his and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood dogs chapter 4

I wake with no pain in my arm. I assumed smith had repaired it. However I ached all over from yesterdays fight. I screched my legs and something hit the floor. I sat up and looked. A plain black shirt and some jeans. Basic teenager stuff. I changed my ripped and bloody close and walked into the bathroom to find a brush. So. What if it was itachi's? It's not like I cared. I found cross in the bathtub and shion in the sink.

"um, guys?"

"Riki-chan?" cross said sleepily.

"Yes. So ah, whacha doin?"

"Sleeping."

"In the tub?"

"Yes." she rolled over and went back to sleep. I went thew itachi's stuff and final found a brush. I fixed my matted and snarled hair. I used his toothbrush to I think. I rely didn't rely care. I picked shion up out of the sink and put him next to cross in the tub.

Dressed and ready I walked out the door and...... tripped, on a dog. Benizakura to be exact. The 'thud' from me landing on my face woke him.

"Riki? Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine." I mumbled into the carpet.

It would do any good to talk to him about what happened yesterday. He didn't rember it anyway. He never does.

I picked myself up and dusted off. I aimlessly wonder around alone until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned to see a silver haired man.

"Hay new girl. You ok?"

I nodded.

'Riki. Be carful with this one. I don't like looks of him.' smith said

"You wanna do something later?" he asked

"Like?"

"Maby we could get together?"

"No thank you." I said

"Aw, come on. Why not?" he asked pushing me up ageist the wall.

"Um, well, I..... already have plans?"

"With who?"

"Itachi, my room mate?" a lie yes. My dad told me guys my age only wanted one thing. One thing I wasn't supposed to do until I got married and this guy looked to be about my age.

"Fine." the guy spat and push away from the wall. He stomped off mad.

I ran from the site.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood dogs 5

I stopped running 4 hallways away. Only because I hit my head. On itachi's chest. I wasn't watching where I was going and him being quite a bit taller. Curse my small body. I landed on the floor on my aching butt.

"Ow!" I howled. Hut like cross to.

(Cross is a girl and girl dogs are called bitches, honest!)

itachi held his hand out. I took it and he helped me up.

"I hurt." I said bluntly

"I know" I looked at him weird

"How'd you get them lines on the side of your face?"

"There frown lines." he said and walked away. I however was stupid enough to fallow. Well what do you expect? Riki InuBAKA. Baka, idiot.

After about an hour, my already exaused legs felt like jelly.

"So, why are you fallowing me?" he finally asked

"nothing better to do." I said

he sighed. "Why don't you go play with your dogs?"

"There sleeping, but ben is... I don't rely know where ben is."

He sighed again. The silver haired man from before was walking towards us down the hall.

"Crap!" I squeaked itachi saw and pulled me up next to him. "Just walk." he whispered. He put his arm around my waste and we walked. The silver haired man passed glaring at us. I looked down. Itachi kept his eyes forward.

After he was gone itachi pushed me away. He rased his eye brow. I take it you want me to explain?" I asked

he nodded.

"Well, my dad told me..... he was...."

"Out with it. What's so scary about hidan?"

"He tried to.... god I don't want to think about it!" I said and fell to my knees crying. Even the thought was scary. He understood.

"Your ok. He won't hurt you." itachi said

"Riki, whats wrong with you!" smith yelled in my head

"Shut it smith!" I screamed out loud.

"Mentally unstable huh?" some blue man came up and sat next to itachi.

"No. I don't believe so. Just scarred" itachi replied

"Hidan, try to-" the blue man started

"Don't say it." itachi cut him off.

My tears dried. Itachi could save me. As long as I had him I was safe. This only made me realize I was week. Stupid, week and sheltered. By Crewel fate I was alive. I should have died that night with my parents.

"So, you ok, little girl?" stupid nosey blue man.

"Fine." I mumbled. I looked away. This only showed really how week I was to itachi.

"Kisame." the blue man held out his hand I shook it.

"Riki."

I got up fallowed by itachi and kisame.

"If your Riki, then I got some bad news for you." I looked at kisame.

"Deidara and his partner died on a mission."

I didn't know what to say. It hurt to know he died but not enough to start to cry again. I lowered my head and walked away. I walk into itachi and I's room and shut the door. I sat on the bed. My ticket to live was gone. Pein was probably going to kill me. Itachi came into the room and layed on his bed. "I know what its like. For it to seem like the whole worlds crashing down...... I'm not usually this open but You look like you need some one to help you threw the rubble."

"Thanks..." I said and curled up in a ball on my bed.

It was quite for a long time. Or was it just a couple of minutes?

"What was your life like itachi-san?" I asked

"I had a perfect life, a prosperous clan, I had a mom and a dad, and my little brother that adored me. Then the leader of my village told we what my family was rely up to. I was instructed to kill them all and comet suicide, so I did. The only person I life standing was my younger brother sasuke. I knew his heart was pure and I loved him more than anything. I made it my first priority to protect him. I altered his memories to make it seem like I was a horrible person and told him to come after me and kill me. When he finally does I'm going to give him my sharingan to kept the ultimate evil away from him."

So he rely did know what it felt like. To think. The same thing happened to him. All of his family. gone. And he had to kill them. (A/N: it Riki's turn to tall about her life.)

"I had a pretty good life to. My mom and dad loved me and so did everyone else, even the dogs. Then a week and 3 days before I got here the first dog in my village got sick. The vets sad it was a mutated form of the rabies dieses. It caused the dogs to attack people they loved and everything else. Even things that wert there like imaginary bugs. They locked that dog up and eventually it died. They said the sickness killed it. Then two other dogs got sick. Akatora and Kurojacki. My aunt and uncle's two dogs. They locked them up to. They said that the virus was transmitted thew the air and people could not get it. More and more dog kept getting sick until 3 days ago. They all caught it and went crazy. I was the only human that lived. I don't even know if my 4 have it thats why I need to find a cure."

"How?"

"I was told of a dog named mushashi. His master is supposedly alive and is some kind of doctor. I was told they could help. I have some blood samples back home we can extract the virus from. I am aware of how they make medicine."

The next day itachi got permission to take me out for a week. We could go and find mushashi and get help.

Shion rode on my shoulder. He was the only dog I needed for this mission. "Itachi-san?" I asked

"Hm?"

"What about your little brother? Were is he?"

"..... some place he shouldn't be." was all itachi said. I left the topic alone.

"Where would we go to look for this mushashi?" itachi asked

"I don't rely know. I all know was that he ran from the village."

"What does he like? Where would he go?"

"Don't know. Never met him."

He turned to me. "Then how do you know he's alive?"

"Ben told me."

"Ben your dog? How did the dog tell you?"

"Its my keki genki. I can talk to dogs and understand them when they talk to me."

He turned his head forward. "What breed of dog is it?"

"Tosa inu. Like Benizakura."

he nodded and the search went on for many days. We had no luck finding anyone who had ever herd of the battle dog masashi. On the 8th day we talked to a man who had seen a man and his dog go across the boarder to a place called the village hidden in the sound that fit our very vague description of masashi and his master. A man with a big brown dog. Oh course we were risking our heads where so we transformed into dogs our selves. two akita inu's. I red and a white made to look like shions mom and dad.

itachi's red coat shone in the afternoon sun . I carried shion in my mouth as we looked for a place to settle that night. Shion babbled about the different kinds of trees he saw as we passed them. itachi's ears were back clearly annoyed with the puppy. The path we walked was beat. Someone had rely been using it in the last fue weeks.

"Puppy. Hush." itachi said I a very cold tone.

I put him down. "What is it?"

"There's a place up ahead. Its partly underground and abandon. We should stay there."

"Yes caption." I said I brought my paw to my forehead in a solute. He shook his head. We walked inside and soon realized the place was anything but abandon. There were many snakes littering the floor and a dogs yelping came from inside.

"I bet thats Mushashi yelping like that itachi-san. Tosa's aren't scared of much but I know what a scared tosa sounds like."

We got deeper and deeper down into the place and looked in a open door. A tosa was strapped down to a table and every so often an electrical shock pulsed into his body and he cried out in pain.

"RIKI-SAMA! HAVE MERCY ON ME!" he screamed as the shock shook his large body.

'Riki-sama?' I thought 'is he talking about me?'

"I'm sorry we had to use your dog this way. Its just, we want him to be as strong as possible." several men came down the hall. With them was a man from my clan. A long black-haired man spoke to my clan member. A kid around 13 and a gray haired teen fallowed the black-haired man.

"Orochimaru." itachi murdered "Riki. We need to hide."

"Why?"

"This guys akatsuki enemy number one."

"Crap." I grabbed shion up in my teeth and itachi and I hid behind some random pillar holding up the hallway.

The men entered the room. The 13 year-old kid looked a lot like itachi if you looked at him right. They shared the same red eyes and raven/black two toned hair color.

Masashi screamed again.

"Itachi, I can't lessen to that anymore. I'm going in. Get Shion out of here." I shot off like a rocket into the room and attacked the man from my clan. I bit into the side of his face. He punched me in my eye.

"Who are you!" he demanded rubbing the blood away from the puncher wound.

"Riki inubaka!" I shouted "how could my do this to your own dog?"

"Kill it!" the man shouted. The gray haired teen pulled out some kind of weapon and tried to stab me. I jumped away. I landed on top of masashi cutting what bound him with my fangs. He shook off and ran out of the room leaving me to face the 4 men on my own.


End file.
